


Гуманизм это диагноз

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Гуманизм и человечность, проявленные невовремя — это предательство или нет?





	Гуманизм это диагноз

Очнувшись от бешеного рыка над развороченной мостовой, Старк несет чушь, ляпает первое, что приходит в голову при виде столь одухотворенных лиц — и разъяренной зеленой морды. Разряжает, так сказать, обстановку. Чтоб ее. Они, в самом деле, победили, но Тони меньше всего жаждет проникновенного героизма и длинных речей. 

У победителей оказывается много дел — увы, даже с шаурмой требуется подождать. Под завалами есть люди, которых надо вытаскивать. Колючие рыбки-летяги разворотили собой далеко не одно здание. Кто-то наверняка не успел эвакуироваться, а полицейские команды находятся далековато от эпицентра бойни. 

Прихрамывая и ругаясь в коммы, припыленные мстители прочесывают квартал, выносят двери, поднимают развороченный транспорт. Попавшему под рухнувшую стену может быть дорога каждая секунда. Впрочем, не только попавшему под рухнувшую стену. 

Осмотрев верхние этажи нескольких зданий, Старк матерится сквозь зубы и несется к Башне. Где-то там зеленый Беннер дрался с зеленым богом, где-то там на вершине вышки восседает Романова в обнимку со скипетром и тессерактом, и кто знает, явятся ли вовремя вертолеты ЩИТа с подкреплением. 

Старк влетает в развороченную гостиную, присвистывает при виде гигантских трещин в полу и осыпей из стекла и спотыкается на антигравах, увидев сломанное божество. 

Локи, правда, похож на испорченную куклу, сложную марионетку для восьми рук, которую с чудовищной силой вбили в раскрошившийся бетон перекрытий. Старк отстраненно удивляется тому, как на нем еще держится броня — земной материал давно бы превратился в лохмотья — и подлетает ближе, намереваясь подобрать игрушку. 

_Проиграть — легко. Улыбаться разбитыми губами — больно. Этого не видно, но Локи все равно улыбается. Свобода быть — слаще ласк асинь, лучше хмельного меда, круче самой высокой горки. Немудрено переломать все кости, спускаясь кубарем. Но все-таки это — свобода. От читаури, от Одина, от всех обязательств, от жадной руки Таноса. Он жадно вдыхает воздух и закашливается, слизывая медно-соленую, пузырящуюся кровь с губ. Все хорошо. Вот только бы перестал болеть отбитый бок._

Лицо у Локи бледное и припорошено каменной пылью, у него разбиты скулы и переносица, темной синевой наливается челюсть, а от уголков глаз к вискам тянутся светлые дорожки и черт его знает, какие еще повреждения там, под доспехом, если даже пол превратился в обломки. 

Шутка замирает у Старка на языке. 

Он приземляется рядом и осторожно вытягивает Локи из разлома. Враг есть враг, но Тони — гражданский, а не военный, он не умеет поднимать врагов ударом сапога в ребра, тем более, что эти ребра, наверное, сломаны. Старк с тревогой смотрит на лицо божества: ему было бы проще вообще все бросить, чем обращаться так бережно, но мысль о том, что под металлически-равнодушными пальцами сейчас что-то влажно хрустнет, неожиданно отвратительна. 

Локи молчит и не открывает глаз. Идти он явно никуда не собирается.

_За ним приходят слишком быстро. Быстрее, чем он ожидал. Тело не успевает восстановиться, когда его поднимают на руки. Снова железный солдатик. Локи смешно, но смеяться сейчас слишком больно, он не сопротивляется, он ждет, когда тот отдаст переломанного бога своим союзникам._

— Вот черт, — отчего-то немногословно ругается миллионер, он поднимается с грузом на руках и замирает от неожиданности, когда Локи сворачивается клубком, обхватив себя руками, и роняет голову ему на плечо. Снова черт. В этом жесте столько от поражения, что оно бьет куда-то за реактор и Старк застывает столбом посреди останков своей гостиной, облизывая пересохшие губы и слепо рассматривая черноволосую макушку. 

Бог очень тяжелый. А, может быть, это его броня. В Марке, впрочем, без разницы. 

_Усталость, это всего лишь усталость. А железный человечек зачем-то медлит. Это необычно. Неожиданно. Но Стальное сердце уже один раз обманул его. Локи с интересом ждет продолжения. Когда человек останавливается, Локи осторожно смотрит на него искоса, снизу вверх. Он не собирается просить._

Из ступора Тони выводит только голос Романовой по громкой связи — и Железный Человек наконец-то различает где-то над головой звук садящегося вертолета. 

— Старк, у нас прибыло подкрепление, прием, — говорит Наташа, и Локи оживает, его плечи вздрагивают, как удара, а потом он сжимается снова, а Тони никак не может ответить логичное «Романова, объект взят, спускайтесь и забирайте его». 

— Старк, мы на Башне, где вы? — терпеливо повторяет Наташа, пока Тони молчит, как рыба об лед, лихорадочно соображая, что ему делать, — Прием, Старк, как меня слышно? 

Не отвечать соратникам — плохая идея, не бить под ребра — плохая идея, уходить от работы в команде — плохая идея, но у Тони, как назло, нет ни одной хорошей, потому что, в конце концов, с мужчинами это случается. Один раз из пяти. 

— Звук! — бесшумно, одними губами рявкает Старк и Джарвис послушно отключает рацию. Разом становится так тихо, что Тони слышит дыхание — и свое, и Локи, и шум ветра за разбитыми стеклами и далекий-далекий гул машин где-то внизу. Еще Старку кажется, что он слышит собственный пульс: девяносто ударов в минуту, может быть, сто, может, больше, он не медик, но точно не поручился бы за то, что с ним все в порядке. Может быть, людям вредно умирать и видеть другие измерения, взрывать атомной боеголовкой корабли противника, а потом приходить в себя на развороченной мостовой. 

А потому, не выпуская Локи, Старк подлетает в воздух, стрелой вносится во внутренние помещения этажа, круто сворачивает несколько раз и снова замирает. 

За стеной раздается тяжеловесный топот военных сапог. 

Божество, наконец, поднимает голову и смотрит на Тони, и Железный Человек вдруг понимает, что Локи перестал вздрагивать. И что глаза у него сухие. И что сам он не железный. 

Пульс зашкаливает. Старк молчит и смотрит, Локи смотрит и молчит, а девяностый жилой этаж уже начинают обшаривать методичные, скупые на движения агенты. Их дело собирать улики, регистрировать воздействие, рассматривать следы. 

Еще не поздно вылететь им навстречу. 

Старк срывается с места, делает беззвучный вираж и вваливается в огромную, бесшумную кабину грузового лифта. Бронированным локтем нажимает номер на сенсорной панели. И почему-то прислоняется к стене, как будто ему может быть тяжело стоять на ногах. 

_Они едут вниз. «К Хель?» — хочет иронично спросить Локи, припомнив смешные верования смертных, но вовремя прикусывает язык, потому что прислонившийся к стене кабины Старк тоже выглядит... Усталым? Сомневающимся? Предателем? Сложно подобрать определение, но счастливым победителем тут не пахнет. Поэтому Локи молчит, не мешая себя транспортировать, и это самая большая его благодарность. Он прислушивается к себе, констатируя, что мог бы попытаться вырваться, но вместо этого просто поднимает руки, и кладет их на холодные, шершавые доспехи, обнимая._


End file.
